Supplement
by 3Iluvsonic4ever27
Summary: No matter how strong he is, he can only handle so much. [Eren X Levi YAOI. Rated M for later chapters containing language and smut. *SPOILERS FROM EPISODE 17 *]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I've finally managed to publish something for those of you who followed me! **

**Info: This will be a 4 chapter fic based on the aftermath of the 57th Expedition Outside the Walls. This fic alters the actual story in little ways to meet the stories need buuutttt all in all it has the same gist to it!**

**Also this does contain spoilers (as noted in the summary) from episode 17+**

Chapter 1

"Captain…You're quite the chatterbox today."

"Yeah right, I've never known when to shut my mouth."

"Sir, may I speak to you? It's Eren," Eren Jaeger, a young soldier of fifteen, announced, following four evenly spaced knocks. He was entrenched upon the bedroom door of Lance Corporal Levi, widely described as humanity's strongest soldier, regardless of his below average height and laconic image.

There was a brief pause before Eren could hear the words of approval he was waiting for.

"Come in." A muffled reply emerged as if Levi's mouth was being enshrouded by something. Eren placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it to the right, opening the door bit by bit and giving him a good chance to analyze the area. He instantly spotted Levi in his regular cleaning attire, but forged ahead cautiously towards his captain's desk. After prior ridicules and beatings, Eren learned to seldom let his guard down around Levi.

Eren intended to speak up as he approached the wooden fixture, but instead stood there blankly staring at the abundance of placed letters on Levi's desk; each was addressed accordingly to the immediate families of those few members who were known to make up the Special Operations Squad, but due to unfortunate events, had perished in the recent attacks of the female type titan during the 57th expedition outside the walls.

"Captain Levi, I wanted to speak to you about-"

"Eren, before we discuss any frivolous issues journeying your adolescent mind right now, I need to concentrate on getting rid of this particular speck of dirt." Levi interrupted as his cleaning face mask still acted as a muffler to his words.

"This whole goddamn wall is filthy, it's gross. Tch, this part looks worse than the rest though." Levi added resuming to apply an extended amount of pressure onto the wall with his dampened rag.

Eren squinted at the spot Levi was so resolute in cleaning but couldn't see much besides the typical beige of a newly cleaned room, if anything; this room was cleaner than anyone else's by far.

"The stain just won't go away…" Levi mumbled. "Okay kid, what is it?" he asked, finally pulling down his mask to emit a more clear yet still low toned voice.

"Oh, I…" Eren began as he slowly shifted his fixed gazed from the thoroughly clean wall to his captain, who was now impatiently staring at him, arms crossed.

"You understand I have things to do right? I don't care to waste my time watching you stare at my wall."

Eren perked up at the comment and ceased his stammering.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday …about your squad. I wanted to personally let you know everything from my own involvement."

Levi leaned against the wall, knowing he himself wouldn't dirty it, and took in a slow breath.

"Erwin gave me your detailed report this morning. There's no need to re-evaluate that in person."

Eren looked down timidly. He wanted to explain it all solely by himself and describe every last strong willed effort of what was Levi's squad, but it was evident that Levi had gained enough knowledge of the incident, and did not need to listen to the same tune again only with different lyrics.

"He did? But sir, I still want to apologize for not making the right decision at the right time, not that an apology will fix anything, but if I had chosen right… then maybe," Eren's eyes furrowed in frustration, abstractedly clenching his fists.

"If you had, then there would be a different outcome, but you wouldn't have known that, so it's useless to blame yourself." Levi said in a curt manner.

"How can I not help but to blame myself?" Eren exclaimed, wide-eyed. "I could have saved them! I could have-" Eren bit his bottom lip, struggling to ward off any repetitive words from bubbling out.

"Eren," Levi tugged at his dirt stained gloves and draped them over a partly filled bucket of water. "People are going to die, and as a soldier you need to become accustomed to it, because that's how this goddamned world works. You won't be able to save everyone, but instead of torturing yourself, you need to try your damnest to save as many lives as you can following whatever choice you make. Whether you're here for yourself or for humanity's sake, having regrets will only serve to make an unkempt mess of you." Levi pulled out his desk chair and sat down before rearranging some papers. He looked up at Eren whose mouth was partly agape, staring at the spot Levi was previously standing in.

"Hey brat," The edges of Levi's lips curled downwards as he glowered at Eren. "I don't understand your infatuation with walls, but if you like staring at them so much can you do it in someone else's room? I have to get_ some_ work done today."

Eren's focus lingered momentarily, Levi's words slowly sinking in. His vacant state was soon corrupted as the irritated sound of Levi's voice drifted into his ears.

"I hope you understand that I want you to leave." Levi said, scowling as he watched the distraught youth gradually regain his senses.

"Sorry sir I was just thinking about what you said and I got lost in thought. Thank you for giving me another way to look at this." Eren smiled weakly. "It helped and I needed that to stay determined for my goals." He let out a dull laugh. "I'll be taking my leave now." Eren assured his superior, lifting his right arm to his chest in a salute then turning to make his way out of the room.

Once the door shut, Levi glimpsed at his papers and reached for his pen, and, in the process, accidently nudged his ink flask, causing it to pour out onto his neatly written out letters.

Levi grimaced at the sight. '_Damn, now I'll have to clean this too, refill the ink, and re-write my letters.' _He stood up, lifting the pages partially drenched in the spillage.

"Well, it's okay. Everything is replaceable," he said audibly to himself in a tone no louder than a whisper.

Eren sat in his dimly lit room and pondered what Levi had told him just moments before. It did make him feel somewhat better, but his stubborn personality blockaded any way for him to possibly forgive himself. Levi was right though, he needed to interject these emotions within his goals to fuel his desire to kill titans, as many as he could, all of them if possible.

'_I can't sit here and cry. It won't get me anywhere.' _Eren thought and released a sigh. He retreated to the basement following his momentary discussion with Levi. He hadn't quite felt like talking to anyone but knew better than to sit around and sulk. Eren stood up and trudged to his door, really not feeling like leaving but needing to make his way up to the main hall where Mikasa and Armin no doubt awaited for him. When Eren stepped out from his confined area, he clashed right into Hanji Zoe, the titan specialist of the Survey Corps.

"Ah, g-good morning Hanji," Eren greeted suddenly, moderately taken aback by dint of his near hurtful encounter with Hanji.

"Eren! I was just coming to talk to you." Hanji announced semi-startled, her reaction commensurate to Eren's.

"O-oh okay, what do you need?" Eren asked, expecting her to question him on the intricacies of the female type titan.

"You were just in Levi's room correct?"

"…Um yes, I was." Eren admitted, a tad confused by the trivial question.

"Did you notice anything different about him?" Hanji interrogated, her face faintly draped with concern.

"Not really," Eren recalled as he envisioned Levi throughout his visit. "His voice had the usual monotone ring to it; he seemed to just be diligently cleaning and working as well before I interrupted him. But it wouldn't be too strange for him to act different to some extent right? Considering the circumstances…"

"You're right, and that would be the obvious way to consider anyone given the situation. Except for Levi, he's a peculiar one." Hanji placed her right hand on her hip. "Time after time he's left his dead comrades, each time accumulating a stronger sense to fight without even a trace of a mental crack left."

"Yeah, I guess Captain Levi doesn't seem like the kind of person to…how do I put this…" Eren mumbled, not wanting to openly offend his captain.

"Feel any sort of effective emotion?" Hanji butted in.

"Hehe, rather have him hear you say it than me." Eren chuckled.

"That's fine with me!" Hanji laughed. "I'd like to see the shorty take me on, he doesn't scare me in the slightest of ways…only worries me," Her joking visage now melting into that of distressed one. "I've been around him for some time now so I'm used to his abnormal personality. That most likely explains why I could tell something was up with him." Hanji used her left hand to prop her cheek before babbling on. "Sorry Eren I guess it would be hard to tell a difference if you haven't spent excessive hours with the guy."

"No, it's fine; it's good to know that someone is keeping an eye on Captain Levi. It's admirable to say the least," Eren said, sincerity glinting across his eyes. He truly did think it to be commendable to firstly, be able to grasp even a smidgen of Levi's inner personality and secondly, lay aside your own burdens to worry about others.

"Haha thanks Eren, but what I know about Levi only goes so far. I'd like to have a more open relationship with him, but he tends to talk the most about justice and human morals rather than his feelings, aside from his displeasures that is. With Levi though, you can still tell he cares you know? But those moments where his compassionate side reveals itself are so rare that it almost seems like he's immune to it…" Hanji exhaled and smiled at Eren. "Well, I've let my mouth jabber on too much again, so I better get going. I need to speak with commander Erwin soon anyways."

Eren gazed up at Hanji, contemplating her thoughts on Levi. "Well when you say all that, the captain does sound more interesting than he looks."

"That he is." Hanji agreed, stretching out a leg to stroll passed Eren and stopping briefly next to him to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Stick around long enough and maybe you'll become someone who can really get to know Levi." Hanji added in before releasing a short chuckle, her figure faintly disappearing in the distance. "See you later, Eren." She called back without turning around.

"Yeah, later," Eren replied, raising his hand weakly to wave.

'_Hanji's rambles can get confusing sometimes.' _Eren thought as he released another slip of air. He couldn't restrain himself from being interested in what really made Levi… well, Levi. Everyone knew of Levi, but at the same time, did anyone really know who he was? Eren was a curious teenager, and the alacrity to extend his knowledge of said man that he'd idolized since becoming a soldier was killing him.

'_Would it even be safe to ask him personal questions? He barely allowed me to stay in his room for mere minutes before his scornful glare sent me out…And I need to see Armin and Mikasa. Geez but I reeealllyyy want to hear about him now! Damned Hanji, I'll catch up with Armin and Mikasa later.' _Eren concluded navigating his way back to Levi's sleeping quarters with deliberate speed. '_I'd rather avoid being suffocated by that apprehensive stare Mikasa's been addressing me with since yesterday.'_ Mikasa's friendship upheld a great deal of value to Eren, and she could even be called his sister, but her motherly concerns for him were not his favored parts about her.

Eren soon cleared his mind of his friends and once again tapped four evenly spaced knocks against Levi's door.

"Captain Levi? It's me again...Eren."

"Come in Eren." Levi granted, listless as though he's let the boy in over 100 times within day. "Now what is it?" He asked once he heard Eren's footsteps draw closer and the door seal behind him.

Eren senselessly tip toed in and noticed Levi staring outside of his window, fixed behind the desk. Levi had not bothered to look back at Eren as he continued to draw near.

Eren stood before Levi's desk; leafy eyes converged on the wooden platform as confusion plastered itself on his face. Several letters were stained with a vast amount of ink, and the ink had already stained into the desk as well, unmistakably revealing that the mess was left there for some time. Aside from the hodgepodge of papers and ink, the badges of Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Oluo Bozado, and Petra Ral rested off to the side of the workspace.

'_This mess…Is this what Hanji meant by him acting strangely? That and he's not even bothering to pick it up now, he's only sitting there in front of the window spaced out.'_

"Sir, what's with this ink splatter?" Eren wondered aloud observing his captain.

"That's not what you came to ask me." Levi said rigidly. "Get on with it before I really make you want to leave."

"R-right, sorry," Eren faltered as he remembered just who he was talking to. "I want to talk to you about…well I actually came to just talk, in general." Eren hesitated after Levi didn't reply promptly after his requisition. "I know you have work, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to take a break, and before we go back to town I wanted to hear about the Survey Corps' expeditions and also…about your life before the Survey Corps."

Silence filled the room, dismantling Eren until he became a nervous wreck.

"Why are you asking me of all people?" Levi asked, finally breaking the stillness.

"Because you live an interesting life," Eren answered back.

"What do you know about my life that's anywhere close to interesting besides the pleasant titan exterminating part?" He questioned as his eyes followed a flock of birds flying in the distance.

"I think it's what I don't know about your life that makes it so interesting to me." Eren explained, hoping Levi would tell him at least something.

Levi dragged his gaze away from the glass aperture and adjusted it on Eren.

"Fair enough, but I don't really know what to tell you."

"Everything, sir! Ah I mean, what are you actually like? Have you always looked so impassive? Which reminds me, Petra once said that you were some kind of thug before, what'd she mean by that? Err, why'd you join the Survey Corps, then?" Eren closed his mouth hastily, worry striking his features now that he had mentioned Petra.

"Alright brat, you're asking for a lot here now." Levi's expression didn't waver and carried on its annoyed intonation. "Regardless of that, why are you asking me? Everyone here has a back story and I'm the one who's most likely to beat your ass for wasting my time."

"Heh, you're right sir…" Eren smiled wearily averting the eye contact as he gulped inconspicuously. "I'm not too sure exactly, but this probably ties in with the admiration I've held for you since I started as a soldier, and because I know that just knowing your name is so much more different than knowing the actual you, I've learned better." Eren went on as his weariness changed to eagerness.

"Now you're just blabbering," Levi sighed. "You're such a stubborn kid, though; I already lost the initiative to argue." Levi impatiently groaned and closed his eyes before opening them again. He peered candidly at Eren, who was watching Levi as if he turned into a captivating book before his eyes. The sparkly and admiring look that children gave off only further annoyed Levi, but he commenced his story anyway.

"Before joining the Survey Corps, well, before anything significant, I was just a runt of a child who ran around picking fights I couldn't win and dreaming of making it outside those limiting walls. For the longest time, everyone I knew or ever met saw the outside walls as a taboo and shunned me for my adverse thoughts. Consequently, that made me distant from others and forced me into a desolated environment. Eventually, though, I found others who wanted to escape these confounds like I had wanted, and joined the military with them, hoping to get to see the outside world one day. And long story short, Erwin scouted me for the Survey Corps and here I am." Levi rolled his eyes.

"That explains quite a bit." Eren mumbled, surveying Levi.

"Tch, mind explaining to me what makes sense now?" Levi's lips parted slightly, making no effort to hide the scowl on his face.

Eren chuckled and got up from his seat.

"Alright Captain, I'll let you work now." Eren smiled cheerfully. "But I'll be back to talk to you again. I wanna hear about the Survey Corps too, soon. Also, Captain Levi…that ink mess on your desk isn't very fitting in your room."

With that Eren left the sunlit area beaming successfully. Just that information was enough for him to retain appeasement.

Once Eren left, Levi turned back to face the window. He closed his eyes so as not to ogle directly at the sun. The glowing sun felt good on his skin, relaxing even. Amongst the heat grazing his skin, Eren's presence left him calm as well. It's true that he found the boy's childish demeanor irritating, but it was far from a hassle to talk to Eren. If anything, Levi respected him for being able to confront him and question him so extensively. More than that, he liked the fact that someone cared about his past and wanted to hear his stories, even if his monotone voice created no dramatic enhancement to the event spoken of. It was a refreshing feeling, and such a routine wouldn't be half bad to stick with. Levi didn't need to become cozy with Eren, but the kid could certainly relieve his boredom. Close relations were something Levi focused on avoiding, anyways.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please read and review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the views and favorites! It makes me so happy x3**

**This story will move pretty fast -quick love- because I can't drag out or add decent fillers into my stories to save my life ^o^; but Eren Levi lovins are cute anyway~**

**Also I'd like to credit/ thank tayziconable for the additional and well needed edits to the entirety of my story! She's amazing and writes such beautiful Kuroshitsuji fanfiction along with other ones. Check them out!**

**Alright well disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan or its characters.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 2

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Eren asked as he sat down across from Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert with a plate of food consisting of mainly bread.

Armin peeked up at Eren with his sky blue eyes silently surveying Eren as he sat.

"Um why do you look so nervous Armin?" Eren asked in confusion when neither of the two answered his first question.

"Sorry Eren. We've been discussing the identity of the female titan." Armin answered.

"Oh." Eren said as his friendly expression was replaced with a less cheerful one. "Well did you at least figure anything out?"

"We have an idea…" Armin began. "But…"

"But what?" Eren asked suspiciously. He casted a glance over to Mikasa then back to Armin. He could tell they knew something.

Mikasa spoke up knowing that Eren's persistent curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. "Eren the culprit is amongst us, amongst our men, you know this but knowing who it really is will only anger you more and at this moment you of all people do not need to receive any more overwhelming information."

"She's right Eren. And besides, we aren't even certain yet. Once we have more evidence to back it up with we'll let everyone who needs to know, know."

Eren stood up in aggravation. "Right, so I can't know until everyone else does even though I'm your best friend, even though I'm the one who wants to…" Eren clenched his fists and took a deep breath before running his hand through his hair. He shot quick glances at both of his friends.

'_They're not afraid of me or even offended. They're so used to my childish tantrums, it's unfair, they don't deserve to get yelled at, they shouldn't even be here now, but I don't think I can sit around talking about yesterday without getting frustrated. It's probably best that I just go and rest.'_

"I'm sorry. I just need to go back to my room." Eren scratched the back of his head and turned to leave. He heard a chair push outwards and soon the sounds of footsteps became louder as he continued the other way.

Mikasa grabbed his arm and pulled him in her direction. "Eren we're doing what's best. Getting upset over a few ideas should be the least of your problems. I promise you'll know soon enough." Mikasa informed with affliction striking her face.

"I know, I will." Eren smiled at Mikasa then removed her hand from grasping his arm.

"But right now I need sleep. I'm suddenly tired but I least got to see you guys today and that's good enough for now." He said as he turned away again, this time making it away from that area.

Eren made his way down to the basement and stopped abruptly before his cellar, noticing Levi sitting on a chair in said cellar and staring intently at the confused boy.

"Uh captain, what are you doing here?" Eren asked, opening the barred gate and stepping in.

"I came down here to use the furnace to dispose of some excess trash and on my way down I heard _her _calling for me." Levi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "It sounded like she eagerly wanted to discuss another experiment that only she would care about so I'm staying down here to hide out….Anyway sit. I owe you one, so tell me about your childhood or something."

Eren stepped over towards Levi and sat on the bed alongside the chair.

"Sure, I can tell you." Eren said somewhat surprised that Levi cared to know. He hung his head to conceal a skittish smile.

'_Levi reminds me of a puppy of some sorts. Even if he had a reason for being down here to begin with, he stayed to talk to me. He's so strangely cute._' Eren gandered at Levi whose cold eyes depicted a man who would murder Eren if he didn't speak up soon. Eren reflexively shot his gaze back to the ground.

'_So strangely cute_.'

"Eren, what the hell are you doing?" Levi asked with glare more penetrating than the last.

"Sorry sir." Eren laughed. "You're just pretty funny that's why. Ah but I can't tell you why!" Eren explained lifting a finger in the air.

Levi just stared at him for a moment confused and tired.

"I'll never understand your childish thoughts kid. Just get on with your story will you?"

"Alright." Eren replied with a smile. "Okay so when I was younger….well I guess I still do it…But anyway I used to pick fights all the time too and I'd win them! Or so I'd thought until I realized that they were all just afraid of Mikasa. How bothersome huh? Mikasa has always been better than me, but I've gotten used to it now. I'm stronger now too!"

"So you don't hate Mikasa for outshining you in everything? Good, that's nothing to terminate your friendship over." Levi commented.

"Yeah well I can't just leave her after what she's been through. I'll stick by her until this mess is over and she can live on with a happy life."

"Don't you plan on being a part of that future?"

"I'll still be around and I love Mikasa but she's like a sister to me or even a mom." Eren closed his eyes and placed his elbow on his thigh, leaning his cheek against his palm. He began to wave his other hand slightly in the air, rhythmically to his next words.

"It's always; "Eren do this, eat that, wear this, and don't act like that, Eren, Eren, Eren." So annoying and I can't live with that forever."

"She cares though and that's what's important."

Eren partly opened his eyes. "Yeah I guess." He replied in an apathetic tone. His eyes soon peeled open as he lurched up to the sound of hearing the basement door slam open, but no footsteps followed.

"Eren! It's Hanji! Have you seen Levi around anywhere?" Hanji called from the top of the small staircase.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry I haven't!" Eren yelled back.

"Ah…alright well tell me if you do!" and with that the door slammed shut scaring Eren yet again.

Eren took in a deep breath, dispensing it briskly. "She always scares the crap out of me when she comes in."

"You'll get used to it." Levi said. "You're a good liar huh? Didn't even hesitate." Levi looked off to the side and away from Eren.

"Huh? Well I was trying to save you! I'm not just some kind of liar." Eren stated defensively.

"I'm kidding. I know you're an honest kid." Levi said standing up. "I should get going though, Hanji sounds more frantic than she did before." Levi ruffled Eren's hair. "Even though it was cut off short, what I heard from your story was nice. I look forward to more." Levi said without turning back as he left the basement.

Eren laughed softly to himself. "Sure thing sir."

'Just like a puppy.'

* * *

"Damn…It's cold in here." Eren shivered as he rubbed his chilled arms. It was roughly around 3am Eren figured as he looked out the window behind his bed. Eren glanced around the basement room barely illuminated by the moonlight.

'_Maybe I can sit by the furnace for a while_.' Eren thought as he walked over to the potential heat enhancer. '_Captain Levi did have it on before so it could still be a little warm. Warmer than by the window at least_.' When Eren reached the furnace he opened the door to release what was left of the warm air.

"Uhg no warmth what-so-ever." Eren grumbled as he started to close the door but stopped when he noticed what Levi had burned the day before.

"What the hell…?"

* * *

"Captain, are you awake?!" Eren knocked furiously on Levi's door. "If you weren't before I'm sure you are now!" Eren knocked a few times more knowing Levi had to of heard him by now. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he soon heard footsteps reach closer to the door. The door opened to reveal Levi standing there in his sleep wear, meaning a long sleeved grey shirt and black cloth pants. Levi's hair stuck up in more places than one. It was patently obvious that he truly was asleep just now.

"What the fuck do you want?" Levi's voice was husky and his narrowed eyes glared daggers at Eren.

Eren gulped and hesitated for a moment. He had no idea what Levi would be like when he was just woken up. The Levi who was awake throughout the day was scary enough.

"Captain, can you explain this to me?" Eren almost demanded as he held out a handful of half burnt badges belonging to the deceased Special Operations Squad members. "You said this was how you proved they were alive. So why, why would you burn them? That was all you had left!" Eren's voice grew louder as anger filled his words. "Explain it now!" He practically cried out, dissolving any respect for the authority in front of him.

Levi moved his attention from Eren to the half destroyed badges that settled in the boy's hand. He elevated his viewpoint back to Eren who remained with a determined spark in his eyes. The persistent look in Eren's expression only pissed off Levi further and before Eren could see it coming, Levi swung his right arm upwards and punched Eren on the side of his mouth causing him to stumble a few steps backwards.

"Don't ever come into my room bitching at three in the morning again. What I decide about my squad is my own choice. Do you understand that?"

Eren held one hand to his left cheek while the other shook in furry.

"In all due respect sir, I don't think it was necessary to burn your last physical memories of them. I can't understand why you would-"Eren began in a low tone shaking with more anger.

"Eren, some things are better left forgotten and for the sake of hoping you leave soon, I'll let you know that I'm tired of meddlesome sentiments time after time. Now let me repeat myself. Did you understand what I previously said?" Levi looked as if he was on his last straw. Eren couldn't risk arguing more and simply nodded before lowering his eyes and walking away trembling with a mixture of anger and sorrow. He hated the idea of dismissing the existence of comrades but amongst that he felt sorry now knowing that this was Levi's real way of getting over those who meant a lot to him. He had forced himself to forget them and then proceeded to bottle up the lingering emotions. If this was to be kept up, Levi's composed mentality could snap and Eren wasn't about to let that happen.

'_I can't let that happen. Captain Levi is too important to humanity and too important to me for anything to happen to him.'_

* * *

"Wake up." Levi commanded as he loomed over the teen sleeping on his back.

Eren winced at the command and rolled over onto his side facing Levi.

"I'm sorry to disturb your adorable little slumber here you lazy piece of shit, but you need to get up." Levi said, arms folded, glowering down at Eren.

Without opening his eyes, Eren removed one hand from being pressed up to his chest and reached up towards Levi initiating the 'come here' hand gesture.

"…'ve a secret for you Captain..." Eren mumbled.

"I don't care to play your games kid." Levi replied.

Eren's eye brows furrowed as he repeated the same gesture but more promptly this time.

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes before squatting down and leaning in towards the persistent boy.

"What?" Levi asked impatiently.

Eren's aggravated expression softened now that Levi complied.

"Sir I'm… a titan." Eren whispered then giggled to himself. He opened his eyes just a bit to see Levi's stern, glazed, expression.

"Goddamned brat." Levi murmured before lifting up a hand to swiftly slap Eren across the head not hard enough to cause any real pain this time.

"Get. Up. Now." Levi emphasized his words as he stood up straight, his dim eyes seeming to bore straight through Eren.

"Fine, fine," Eren grumbled as he sat up rubbing his eyes. "It's 5 am already?" He asked sluggishly.

"Yes, well maybe if someone didn't go on an angry rampage two hours ago you wouldn't be so tired." Levi said folding his arms again.

Eren's eyes expanded as he recalled the happenings that occurred just hours before. His voice shifted into a serious tone as he eyed Levi.

"Captain, I want to talk to you about that properly."

"We don't need to discuss this."

"We do." Eren said stiffly. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. The more this happens the more your mind will be affected."

"Do you think I'll go insane or something? That's ridiculous." Levi scoffed averting Eren's forceful stare.

"Maybe it does sound ridiculous but I care too much to pass it off lightly just because of how it sounds."

"Eren I didn't need anyone to care when I joined the Survey Corps and I sure as hell don't need it now, especially from a brat who can't control his own emotions."

"You can say that but that doesn't mean I can suddenly stop caring and believe everything will be okay."

"Why do you care? Actually, why do you care _so_ much?"

Eren stopped for a second and stared barren at Levi.

"Why do I care? Well you have done so much and you're the reason I'm alive for multiple reasons…but…but that's not it, though it ties in somewhere I'm sure. Anyway, recently when I think about you or talk to you I have an abundance of different emotions that I don't know how to place." Eren grazed his hand over his face as small tears formed at the edges of his eyes. "But what I do know is that I wouldn't be able to stand seeing anything, anything at all happen to you."

Levi looked at Eren surprised, his heartbeat speeding up upon hearing those delicate words. Being cared for was never too bad of an idea but the thought of relying on others to stay true to their words or to just stay alive was the hard part that Levi had tried so hard before to avoid. He wasn't one to give into his emotions but there was something about this boy that made him want to feel cared for. If one is human, is it that bad to give in to human needs?

Levi stepped closer to Eren and ruffled his hair before leaning in to wrap his arms around the tearful child.

Levi's face remained unaltered but his heart felt warm and his mind at ease as he whispered to Eren. "I'll be okay Eren. I am humanity's strongest after all."

"You're right about that." Eren chuckled, encircling his arms around Levi and pulling him in closer. Everything felt right when he held onto Levi so closely. At a moment like this nothing could harm them and Levi would be safe.

If only Eren could hold him tight, never letting go forever, then maybe everything would be just fine.

**Thanks again for reading! The next chapter is all smut, I lost control with that one and its like twice as long as this chapter. **

**/geez/ **

**Please review and look forward to the next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthday Levi eUe **

**Thank you all for favoring, reviewing, and following!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters**

**Merry Christmas, here's some non-holiday related smut, Enjoy~**

Chapter 3

A week passed and Eren diligently stayed by Levi's side whenever given the opportunity. When Levi was busy and didn't want to be disturbed Eren would look to spend time with Mikasa and Armin though typically they'd be in meetings with the higher ups, discussing the identity of the female titan, which still managed to aggravate Eren. He was happy though. As the days went by he learned all the more about Levi, about the Survey Corps, and oddly enough he even determined new information about himself. Eren was in love with Levi and that became evident through the plentitude of nights he stayed up late recalling every detail of Levi that he could remember, the urges to hug Levi again, and the recent desires that he couldn't possibly fathom to happen in reality. Eren was confused for a short time but it didn't take long for him to piece his feelings together. His mind became set on making Levi happy and he wished that he could be the one to alleviate Levi's pain.

After finishing up his daily chores, Eren set about on his way to Levi's room which now became their regular routine. Levi hadn't made it back to his quarters yet leaving Eren to wait outside the door and let his mind wander into thinking about his situation.

'_Is it okay for me to love Captain Levi? I'm sure it is, but would telling him betray what we have now? It's not as if he could love me back, I'm about 15 years younger than him and a man to boot.'_ Eren sighed. _'I almost forgot about the gender part until now. I doubt he'd care about a person's sexuality but that doesn't mean he'd be okay with a relationship like that or rather, a relationship with me.'_

Eren's thoughts were halted as he caught sight of Levi drawing near with a cup of tea.

"You must have better things to do than idly stand by my door." Levi said unlocking his door and opening it for Eren to walk in.

"Not really sir. I finished my chores and my friends are busy. Even so, you're normally back by this time so I figured if I stayed around and waited then you'd show up soon."

Levi nodded his head as Eren spoke and proceeded to face his chair towards Eren and sit down in front of his desk while Eren sat himself on Levi's bed as usual.

"So where did we leave off?" Eren thought aloud referring to his last talk with Levi. "Oh that's right! You were telling me about-"

"Eren, you know…" Levi cut off the excited youth and led his eyes off to the side, his face more toneless than his familiar frigid expression. "I found out before I came here just now that we're packing up and heading back first thing tomorrow morning." Levi continued looking away towards the wall. "Today will be the last day we can talk like this…for now at least." Levi spoke the words softly and shifted his gaze back to Eren who casted down a doleful glare.

"Captain, I don't want to go back. I don't want to leave you alone again. I don't want to stop spending time with you." Eren struggled to get each word out while trying to hold back threatening tears.

Levi's face looked tormented.

'_Going back meant that Eren would be put against the courts again and possibly handed over to the wrong people wanting him as a filthy experiment, yet the only thing this boy is thinking of is not being with me? Bratty and considerate,"_ Levi placed a hand over his face to cover the middle of it. _'I guess I don't want to be apart from him either. Damnit, these are the kind of irksome feelings I tried to avoid.'_

Levi removed his hand from his face and looked up to see Eren looming over him.

"Maybe I'll regret this later but Captain, can I at least…" Eren stooped down to Levi's eye level and moved his face in front Levi's.

Levi knew what Eren wanted to do as soon as he began to lean in but his mind couldn't search for one objection to this act. He simply closed his eyes giving the boy his okay.

Eren's heart skipped a beat as he realized that he was being allowed to kiss Levi. His cheeks had colorized in a pink tint now as his face lay just a few inches from Levi. Levi who Eren had grown to love in such a short time, Levi whose pale skin and dark hair made him the most attractive person Eren's ever seen, Levi who's saved Eren numerous times without hesitation, and Levi who's let this young boy into his life in hopes of receiving a remedy.

Eren could almost sit there for days, years even letting his eyes rivet at the amazing man in front of him. He knew though that if he took any longer he'd lose this opportunity for good. Eren closed the gap in between the two of them and placed a light kiss on Levi's lips.

Eren lifted up slowly and ran a finger across his lips. The encounter was warm. Levi's lips felt soft against his. He yearned to do it again but knew better than to press his luck, especially with Levi.

Levi opened his eyes and kept Eren in his sight whose face immediately flushed a deep shade of pink upon locking eyes with Levi.

"Are you satisfied?" Levi asked in his usual apathetic manner.

Eren thought about the feeling of satisfaction and looked at the ground meekly. "Honestly sir, I can't say that I am." Eren looked hurt, as though he'd just experienced the greatest thing that could never possibly happen again.

'_Nothing changed after I kissed him. Not his expression, not his voice,'_ Eren could feel the water begin to collect beneath his eyes. _'Of course something like this wouldn't even strike him as significant. He's like 30, a kiss like that is bound to be a trivial matter to him.' _ Eren persisted on staring at the ground, trying hard to keep the tears from seeping down his cheeks.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Levi mumbled. He released a short sigh as he stood up in front of Eren. He stepped closer causing Eren to reflexively take a couple steps backwards but stopped when his legs hit the bed. Levi reached for Eren and gently pushed down on his shoulders, lowering him back onto the bed.

Eren gawked at Levi, various emotions swelling within him. He felt happy, excited, nervous, eager, and confused all at the same time. The overwhelming flow of feelings left him only capable of sitting on the bed, paralyzed by a moment that hadn't even quite occurred yet. Eren took in a small gulp as Levi held onto Eren's shoulders and this time bowing himself to the same distance Eren held between them before.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." Levi's whispered. Eren could feel every warm breath emit from Levi's words and did as he was told.

Once Eren submitted, Levi slowly cocked his head to the side as he moved in to kiss Eren. When their lips met, Levi's tongue pressed inwards and intertwined with Eren's.

Eren, being the inexperienced teen that he was, couldn't even apprehend the ideas of technique or rhythm when it came to a passionate kiss, but he found it endearing when he was allowed entry into Levi's mouth and took the opportunity to taste every area within it.

Eren reluctantly wrapped his arms around Levi's torso and gripped onto the man's shirt as their tongues took turns aggressively ravishing each other's mouths, only stopping for no more than a second to regulate their reckless breathing.

Soon, after each got in a few more flicks of their tongues, Levi broke the kiss, leaving Eren feverish.

Eren's heart raced as he stared at Levi, both of them breathing at a slightly faster pace than usual, mouths agape to ease the inhale and exhale of their breaths.

Levi's expression wasn't completely stoic now. Its core remained the same, but his eyes gave off the tiniest hint of desperation. He wanted Eren. Badly. He wanted to feel another person's warmth against his own, to be physically satisfied, and to be held tenderly. Meeting those needs were one thing, but to have them met by someone he cherished and in return cherished him back was a life pleasure that Levi yearned for. He wanted nothing more than at this moment to make Eren his and keep him close, protected, and loved as his newfound reason to continue fighting in this small world of theirs that never seems to see a bright day.

Levi leered down at Eren whose glinting eyes reflected a needy sense for attention and the lusting for Levi to continue.

"Eren," Levi said softly. "Are you okay with this?" He asked, staring carefully into the eyes of the trembling teenager beneath him.

Eren's cheeks sweltered as he lifted one hand to wipe off the excess saliva that had escaped their sloppy kiss and drizzled down his jaw. "I am," Eren covered his eyes with his forearm. "I-I love you Levi." He said just loud enough for Levi to understand each word that slipped between Eren's quivering lips.

Levi's eyes widened from their previously narrowed position. He smiled faintly as he slid his fingers through Eren's silky brown hair. He used his right hand to prop himself on the bed and slipped his hand out from within Eren's locks and drifted it down onto Eren's arm covering his eyes. Levi then carefully grabbed Eren's wrist and lifted his arm away so he could see every emotion Eren portrayed and so in return, Eren could see his.

"Eren," Levi smiled sincerely now. "I love you too."

A grin couldn't help but outline itself on Eren's face once he heard Levi's returned declaration of love. Not only that, but he never imagined how beautiful a smile could be when Levi was the one to emit it.

Levi pressed his head against Eren's shoulder and nuzzled his face into the crook of Eren's neck while wrapping his arms tight around the boys back. It was an embrace to commemorate their newfound everlasting acceptance of each other.

Levi lifted his head and placed his hand on Eren's chest, affably lying him down onto the bed. He could feel Eren's heartbeat pulsing beneath his hands. How great it felt to know he caused such a reaction. Levi got back up to his feet, grabbed Eren's dangling legs and rotated them to the left so Eren laid vertically flat on the bed.

Levi remained beside the bed eyeing Eren hastily as he took off his brown jacket. He then crawled into the bed and positioned himself on top of Eren prepping himself up by pressing his hands against the area of sheets surrounding the startled boy's head. He paused again upon Eren's shoulder but this time rested his lips softly next to Eren's ear so that he could feel every impatient pant breeze across his skin.

"Eren," Levi breathed. "I'm going to continue. If you want me to stop, say it and I will."

"That- won't happen." Eren said in between similar pants of anticipation.

Levi lifted his head up to look at Eren. Their eyes connected tightly, understanding each other completely within a single stare. Eren reached a hand up and ran it through Levi's slick jet black hair, tracing his fingers down Levi's face and over his heated cheeks, letting each finger swiftly glide over Levi's lips and making it to his other cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"I want to do this Levi." Eren said through a smile signaling to Levi the boy's honest intentions.

Levi placed his hand over Eren's, still positioned on his own cheek and nodded. He then settled Eren's hand back against the bed and laced their fingers while his other hand moved down to tug on Eren's tucked shirt.

Neither Eren nor Levi wore the entirety of their uniforms, but the shirt, pants, and jacket were typically required for most of the day.

Once Levi pulled out the loose cotton shirt, he slid his hand underneath it and began to run his hands over all he could of Eren's lower torso. He grazed his fingers across Eren's abdomen to feel every muscle that the younger man had accumulated throughout his time in training.

Levi had gotten lost in thought while brushing his cool hands against the boy's soft tanned skin and began to feel Eren's confused stares press into him.

'_Judging by that face, Eren probably thinks I'm going slowly because I'm second guessing this. He'd be wrong though of course. Tsk, how impatient.'_ Levi left his hand to further fondle Eren's abdomen while his face lifted to initiate another heated kiss.

'_If he's preoccupied, I should be able to take my time.'_ Levi thought as his hand arose to reach a more sensitive spot on Eren's chest.

Levi pinched Eren's left nipple between his thumb and index finger then applied pressure and twirled it beneath his thumb.

In between kisses, Eren released a series of exasperated pants successfully tempting Levi to proceed further.

Levi gave the same treatment to Eren's right half before ending their kiss. He placed a light kiss on the petite lips beneath him before untangling their previously entwined hands. Levi sat up and shifted himself to rest on Eren's legs.

Eren remained laying there, his chest rising and sinking steadily as his eyes fixated on Levi unbuckling his pants. He soon felt his waist hoisted up as his skin tight pants were beginning to be jerked off effortlessly.

"Good thing we didn't have on our full uniforms or else this could've given me a hell of a hard time." Levi snorted while tugging off the last inches of Eren's pants over his feet to unveil blanched briefs.

Levi rubbed his palm over Eren's groin through the chalky material to tease at the burning erection beneath it.

"Ah-Levi, this is-"Eren whined through pants.

"-Embarrassing, I'm sure but your extreme reactions make it seem as if you've never been touched in this way. Is that the case?" Levi asked still rubbing the quivering boy's hard on in a circular motion.

Eren frowned at Levi through his open eyes. "Are you making fun of me?" He asked breathlessly.

"No, I'm only asking a simple question." The edges of Levi's lips curled up sadistically, encircling his palm in a more rougher and quicker pace now. "So is it?"

Eren placed his forearm back over his eyes and turned his head to face the wall.

"Yes…It is." Eren choked out nervously, flustered by his lack of experience.

"Don't be embarrassed." Levi said beginning to slowly pull down Eren's briefs. "Besides," Levi began in a hushed tone. "I'm happier knowing I'll be the first and only one to ever touch you like this."

Eren's eyes fluttered open as he heard those words. He titled his head up at Levi and blinked curiously.

"Only?" Eren repeated.

"Yep, sorry kid but I'm not planning on letting you get away."

Eren smiled briefly to himself, but as soon as Levi grasped onto Eren's erect member and began to stroke, Eren winced at the contact and gasped sharply. Levi's hand motions started out slow then gradually pumped up and down Eren's shaft without haste.

"_Nn_..Levi- It feels so…good." Eren managed spit out as he bit his lip.

"Does it?" Levi questioned, squeezing tighter and bringing his other hand down to brush his fingers over Eren's scrotum.

Eren could feel his body temperature escalating and began thrusting into Levi's hand rhythmically.

"_Ahn _Levi, not too tight! I think I'm probably going to—_hnn!_"

Eren cut off mid-sentence and arched his back releasing briskly into Levi's hand. Eren, now feeling disorientated, inhaled deeply as Levi smoothly rubbed out the dying orgasm with his now thoroughly lubricated hand.

Eren peered at Levi through squinted eyes. "I'm sorry, I- I tried not to,"

"Don't apologize; I wanted to make you cum." Levi said without hesitation.

The younger of the two blushed a deep red at the blunt words and gulped. "What about you?" Eren asked shyly. "Can I try something?" he requested with determination.

Levi ogled Eren curiously, wondering what the ignorant brat could have in mind. He turned away from those gleaming turquois eyes. "I guess," He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Do what you'd like."

"Yes sir." Eren whispered as he sat up facing eye to eye with Levi. Once he sat up he grimaced at the uncomfortably warm feeling of the cloth rubbing against his burning skin. Eren reached his shirt over his head, now being completely naked, and tossed it off to the side.

Eren's face adjusted into a mixture of nervousness and determination. His hands shook slightly as he brought them down to Levi's lap. He let them remain there as he moved in subtly marking a trail of kisses down Levi's face from his forehead, to his nose, his lips, and proceeding to make Levi's neck Eren's craved area.

Levi closed his eyes tight, straining to not release any unusual noises, as Eren began to nip at the man's neck, slowly sucking on the tender skin. Eren's tongue assaulted the milky skin, lusting for its taste. He lifted his head so his sweltering breath only made contact with Levi's neck now.

"It's a shame I'm the only one undressed right now." Eren said making sure every breath he released brushed across Levi's neck.

"…You don't have to be." Levi said as he opened his eyes to see Eren's hands still shaking.

'_He's so eager.'_ Levi thought without showing signs of being entertained.

"You're right," Eren mumbled. "Get up with me." He beckoned as he moved off the bed, Levi following behind. Eren couldn't stand to let Levi see his body so crudely exposed but soon he wouldn't have to be the only one.

Eren moved closer to Levi and began unbuttoning his shirt, eagerly exposing Levi's toned chest button by button. Eren was able to briskly undo the entirety of Levi's shirt and slide it down his arms in a matter of seconds.

Eren glanced at Levi's face though it was turned away so not to convey any form of patent embarrassment. Eren noticed anyway and couldn't help but find it cute and reassuring that Levi actually enjoyed this. Confidently, Eren took this opportunity to fiddle with Levi's belt and slide the same white pants down to settle around Levi's ankles.

Levi's gaze shifted to the ground as he stepped out of his pants, leaving him to stand in only briefs now.

"Happy now Eren?" Levi asked blankly lifting his head up to see the boy.

"Almost," Eren said grabbing Levi's arm and sending him back to sit on the bed. He rested his knees in front of Levi and positioned his hands on each side of Levi's briefs before sliding them down to completely reveal Levi.

Eren could only sit and stare at this area of Levi he'd never expected to be exposed to before. He couldn't help but take his time scanning Levi's body. Everything was perfect from head to toe. Such a body was rare. The muscles Levi hid within his sleeves were beyond compare to those of the other soldiers. He was stunning and strong. The evidence left as scars plotted throughout Levi's fair skin but hardly depleted his immaculate being. Eren hankered so badly to just wrap his arms around Levi and feel how it would be to only use each other for warmth.

"Quit gawking, it's creepy." Levi said snapping Eren out of his daze.

The embrace would have to wait.

Eren brought his head down towards Levi's arousal and slowly enclosed it within his mouth.

Levi flinched at the sensation that pulsed through his body as he was being sucked in deeper and deeper down Eren's throat. Eren's gag reflex wasn't half bad. Levi winced, keeping his eyes closed then moved his hand to blandly tangle within Eren's hair, his free hand grabbed onto one of Eren's that was propped on the bed for balance.

Eren squeezed Levi's member between his lips the further down he got causing Levi to release reserved groans of ecstasy. Eren's tongue rolled over the tip as he made it back up. The teen bobbed his head up and down nimbly, leaving trails of saliva to drip down Levi's length. Soon Eren could feel Levi pulsing within his mouth and braced himself for what would come next.

"Eren," Levi panted with his eyes half open. "You need to let go…or else I'll-" Levi tried warning as he looked down to Eren's steady bobbing head.

"Mm-nn," Eren groaned as he moved faster, urging Levi to release now.

Levi couldn't hold it in anymore; he spurted his warm fluids down Eren's throat and filled the boy's mouth. Eren swallowed every bit that poured into his mouth and licked off the remaining drops from nearing his lips.

Eren had to recline back to catch his breath for a short time leaving Levi to do the same. "Your taste is…amazing." Eren managed to acknowledge in between intakes of air.

"Disgusting. People don't usually swallow," Levi replied, his chest heaving slowly. "All of it that is." He inhaled a short sharp intake of breath. "But at least you didn't find it repulsive." Levi said in relief, previously hoping that Eren wouldn't be disturbed by such a vulgar act.

"How could I?" Eren leered up at his superior. "Everything about you is absolutely perfect." His eyes glistened with sincerity.

Levi gazed into Eren's green lit eyes and stood up.

"Come here and lean over my desk." Levi ordered walking towards his desk and placing his cup of tea in a safer area. Eren got up and peered at Levi confused, all the while doing as he was instructed.

"Here, do this," Levi took each of Eren's arms and folded them onto desk, then tenderly pushed his head down to rest on his arms.

"Levi, this position…Why do I have to do it?" Eren's words trembled as he spoke.

Levi pressed himself against Eren, allowing the boy to feel his erect warmth graze across his thighs.

"Because if you took my role, you might accidently kill me." Levi said, sliding two fingers into his mouth for lubrication.

Eren sighed wishing again that he wasn't such a novice. His almost calm demeanor shattered as a finger was probed into his narrow entrance.

"_Nn_ Levi that feels weird," Eren hissed as his breathing began to hitch.

"It'll feel weird at first and probably hurt some. But bear with me until your body succumbs to the feeling." Levi said while carefully fingering Eren.

Once Eren seemed to relax his body, Levi pressed a second finger in and caressed Eren's soft insides before scissoring the clasped niche hoping to loosen it some.

Eren moaned into his arms silently with each inward motion of Levi's fingers. It was a given that Eren could feel the pain throbbing inside of him but without a doubt he loved the feeling of Levi's cold digits stirring within him.

Levi removed his engulfed fingers and bent over to whisper into Eren's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now Eren," Levi warned suggestively. "Are you ready?" Levi growled, having pressed his heightened length at the edge of Eren.

"_Mhm_." Eren practically pleaded, aching for Levi to ram against him then and there.

Levi moved off of Eren and positioned himself right at Eren's entrance before cautiously pushing forward ever so slowly, inch by inch into the coveting young man who tried to stifle his exasperated groans but holding it in proved to be unbearable as his cries became uncontrollably blatant.

"_Ah-hn._ I don't know if I can take in any more of you-" Eren said through gritted teeth.

"You can; just a bit more Eren." Levi's calm behavior had been overtaken by a strained formulation masking his face. The pressure that enveloped Levi could have sent him over the edge by now if he didn't want so badly to go on.

"I'm completely in," Levi respired, giving Eren a couple of moments to ease into the feeling. "I'm going to move now, but fuck- you're really tight." Levi winced at the compression.

"Don't say it like that!" Eren hissed before he was soon jolted back as Levi retracted his hips back and forth in Eren. He grinded against the boy lightly at first but in no time he began to roughly ravage Eren with every thrust.

"_Ah-hah." _Eren lost the restraint of his moans as Levi's pace quickened. His folded arms skidded forward and back against the smooth desktop as he was recklessly made a mess of.

Levi thrusted in harder, searching for that particular bundle of nerves, that would make Eren spill over.

"_Ngh…ahn…_L-Levi!" Eren panted. "That last…area…hit it again." Eren pleaded.

Levi retraced his thrusts, pleased by the boy's reaction.

"Ah there!" Eren winced at the strong sense of pleasure consuming his body. "It feels….amazing." He moaned quietly half to himself.

"Good." Levi muttered under his breath as he penetrated deeper, thrusting senselessly into that spot.

Levi's member throbbed in need for a release.

"Eren I can't go much longer… I'm going to pull out and-"

"Don't stop! Stay inside and finish." Eren urged as Levi's pace was slowing down.

"I don't think-" Levi began to advise but was cut short by a desperate Eren.

"It's…fine." Eren weakly raised and hand over his head and gave a thumbs up to Levi.

"Damned brat," Levi arched an eyebrow at the childish antics Eren withheld. He maneuvered an arm around to Eren's front and began to stroke quickly wanting to build up another climax. Levi aimed himself at Eren's pleasure point, thrusting rapidly a few more times before his hand started to tremble as it roughly pumped Eren.

"_Ah-ngh,"_ Eren tried to bite back moans as he spoke. "I'm also going to-!" Eren inhaled as sharp breath as he was soon filled with Levi's essence. Eren's knees weakened from his own release. He was barely able to stand with Levi holding him up, still being rocked forward a couple more times before Levi pulled out.

Both of them breathed heavily trying to steady their selves. Levi, still holding up Eren, scooped the boy up with his remaining strength and plotted him onto the welcoming bed. Levi collapsed besides Eren and wrapped the bed sheet over the two. Eren rolled himself over, turning towards Levi, brushing his soft hair against Levi as he snuggled his face into the man's chest, feeling his heartbeat begin to regulate. Levi wrapped an arm around the boy and pressed him tighter against his chest.

"Levi?" Eren murmured into Levi's chest.

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight? It'll be our last night together for now and I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

Levi titled his down and kissed the height of Eren's head. "I'd be upset if you didn't," Levi said rubbing Eren's back gently. "Get up and put your sleeping clothes on. You should probably piss too so you don't wet my bed." Levi joked without laughing and releasing his grasp on Eren.

Eren smiled and sat up starting to lift the blanket off of him but suddenly stopped and blushed nervously.

"D-don't look at me when I get up okay?" Eren stammered.

"Huh? Why does that matter after-"

"It doesn't matter!" Eren cried, staring down Levi frantically.

Levi gaped at Eren's frantic face for a few seconds in bewilderment before giving in.

"Fine, fine," Levi agreed, turning over onto his stomach and burying his face into the bed sheets. "Just hurry up and toss me my briefs when you get a chance will you?" He asked in a clouded voice.

"O-okay," Eren said, getting up to scurry towards his pants and peaking back to make sure Levi wasn't watching him. He walked over to Levi's briefs, picked them up and dropped them on the man's head. "I'll be right back." Eren closed the door softly behind him and darted for the bathroom.

Levi pressed his face harder into the sheets.

'_What's with this kid? He's annoyingly adorable. Just hurry up back.'_

**Thanks for sticking through another chapter!**

**The next one will be the last of this short 4 part story!**

**Then I can begin a new (Hopefully longer and more developed) Ereri story, yeesssss eue **

**Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the final chapter for this story!**

** It's actually a little late, which I apologize for but my laptop pulled some evil bull crap on the day I planned to edit :c**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters**

**Warning: Much blood, language, Character deaths, and emotional themes**

Chapter 4

"Let me have everyone's attention!" Survey Corps' leader, Commander Erwin, called out to the melancholic soldiers waiting for the cue to head back home within the walls where there was no doubt that their failure will be unpleasantly recognized. "The wagons are ready, we'll be leaving soon! Mount your horses and get into formation!" Erwin ordered, hoisting himself onto his own charcoal steed.

Erwin's instructions were to keep Eren off of a horse and stabilized in a wagon with the miniscule task of holding onto the cases crammed with the important paperwork regarding the expedition. Levi, being forced to rest in the wagon as well due to his foregoing foot injury, insisted that he remain in the same wagon as Eren, prepared to protect the boy in the case of an attack.

"Levi," Eren hissed to the man besides him. "If I was riding a horse now I'd be crying in pain the whole way. Why didn't you warn me?" He asked all the while glaring at Levi and holding his aching lower back.

"It didn't cross my mind." He muttered, turning to Eren. "Aside from that, you realize what will happen when we get back right?"

Eren closed his eyes and sighed. "I'd rather not think about think about it but I guess I need to start working out a plan." He opened his eyes and left his eyes to linger on the passing trees. "I'm not even sure I'm capable of keeping a steady mind after learning about Annie this morning. Not only that, but now having to give up…" Eren eyes flicked over to Levi who had been directing his pupils at the contemplating boy the entire time. "…To give up this." Eren hung his head and concealed his face with a trembling hand.

"When we get back everything will be a messy unorganized blur. I can tell." Levi gripped Eren's hand. "But you need to focus on surviving okay? You're capable of withstanding setbacks like this. You're stronger than you think. Don't second guess yourself, focus, and I'll be waiting for you in the end." Levi held tightly onto Eren's hand behind the luggage and away from the other's line of view.

"Thanks Levi." Eren said quietly trying to wrap his mind around positive thoughts.

'_Levi has gone through a lot and is still alive, still fighting, still relying on humanity to save him from this slump of a life he has now.'_

Eren gripped Levi's hand back. He could tell Levi truly didn't want him to die. Levi didn't show much emotion, but Eren could tell. He wanted him to stay. He needed Eren to be his reason to go on. He has hope for happiness and Eren could see it.

Eren drifted closer towards Levi. "I'll stay with you Levi. I love you." He whispered for only Levi to hear.

"I hope so." Levi spoke faintly as he massaged Eren's hand within his own. He longed more than anything to hear those words and be assured that he could rely on Eren to cure him.

* * *

Reluctant faces soon arrived within the wall boundaries knowing that they'd receive truculent ridicule as soon as they appeared within the citizen's line of view.

Levi got out of the wagon immediately upon arriving within the walls. Sitting while others fought irked him for the entire trip, not to mention, if they wanted this pan to work it needed to begin promptly. "Hurry up Eren; we need to initiate the plan now."

"Right." Eren nodded grim faced. They'd lost more people along the way. More deaths, more anxiety, more fear. Eren was furious, nothing was going right. He'd been betrayed, pulled out of comfort, his teammates were dying one by one and he hadn't done a damned helpful thing yet. Eren's fist shook unwillingly as he dug hard into the dirt with his boots. Eren's breathing quickened while muttering curses under his breath. He needed to stay strong and calm down. He needed to put on his best for humanity. He needed to protect his comrades and most importantly protect himself, because protecting himself ultimately meant protecting Levi.

"Eren, let's go." Mikasa insisted as she approached Eren and Levi.

"Okay." Eren nodded to Mikasa. He turned to look at Levi once more before they'd be apart. He opened his mouth to speak but his words stopped in their tracks when he saw Levi's face. Its unemotional core was still maintained but now it was somehow different. Levi's face was paler than usual and his eyes stabbed through Eren. His mouth quivered slightly.

"Eren if you fight, you'll win." Levi said lifelessly, almost to himself, and then turned to leave and prep for the nearing battle.

"Be careful." Eren barely managed to say as Levi's form had already begun to fade away in the distance. Pain pierced through his chest. He wanted to hug and kiss Levi, to let him know that everything will be okay. Eren would fix everything for him.

'_Just wait for me Levi.'_

Eren hurried back to Mikasa who likewise stared as Levi made his departure. She focused her glare on Eren as her and he readied their selves for the battle.

"I don't think it was necessary to warn him to be careful," the words left her mouth softly, her eyes focused in front of them as they trudged through the dirt path. Eren looked to the side at Mikasa as she spoke nonchalantly. "It's not because I don't like that reckless midget, but I've seen him fight and his skills are beyond comparable to anyone else's. I'm sure, without a doubt, he could get himself out of any tight situation."

"I know. I know Levi's capable of surviving in this type of situation, but lately he's been…Never mind. It's nerve-wracking but I'll trust him as much as I can and focus." Eren's head lifted to observe the sky as he frowned. "I'll stop Annie. I have to."

* * *

"Annie, stop fucking around and come with us!" Eren yelled as he motioned Annie to lead them down the darkened tunnel. As according to plan, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin located Annie and asked her to assist in aiding Eren through security. She helped them to a point but if only she could've followed them into the tunnel she would have been cleared of suspicions. "Why aren't you moving?! Annie!" Eren was screaming now, the anger boiling up.

"We'll believe you if you come with us." Armin added, eyeing Annie hopefully.

"I'm not going…It's too scary." Annie called down as she reached a hand towards her face.

"Don't do it!" Eren ran at Annie with Mikasa passing by him briskly.

Within that moment, Annie was bound by the arms of several soldiers who'd been hiding out, waiting for her to make any rash moves. It proved impossible now for her to bite her own hand and transform but unexpectedly she pressed against her ring releasing a spike meant to pierce her hand thus initiating her inevitable transformation.

Armin, Mikasa, and Eren stepped back at the impact. Within seconds screams were filling the air as Annie, now a 14m blonde titan, ruthlessly took out whoever was in her way. Eren watched mortified as who he once considered a comrade, was now crushing fellow soldiers without hesitation. Eren couldn't take it, he didn't want to believe it, yet he could see the truth clear as day in front of his eyes. He watched his trust in the world shatter before him, deluding his train of thought. Eren stumbled back and ran alongside his friends as Annie reached through the hole, barely missing her chance to grasp them.

Eren couldn't think straight anymore but if his will to fight wasn't driven by humanity's best interest, it was fueled by the anger deep within him. The cries of civilians and soldiers flowed into his ears as Annie destroyed anything that blockaded her from Eren. He needed to fight. Now.

Eren gripped the skin of his thumb with his teeth and bit down hard. Blood oozed from his hand and dripped down streaming from his chin.

"Damnit!" Eren cursed causing Mikasa and Armin to cease running. "I can't let this happen now! I can't let-"Eren exhaled as he imagined Levi's distraught face before they separated. He still couldn't grasp the idea of Annie being the female titan or being a murderer but that wouldn't stop him from protecting Levi at any cost.

"You guys get out now! I can do it, I know I can." Eren said to his friends who panted breathlessly as their faces were showered with worriedness.

"But Eren, are you sure you can-" Armin began before focusing behind Eren as the ceiling began to crumble not too far from them.

"I am!" Eren insisted, slapping his hand in front of him to shoo them away. "Now go!"

As soon as Armin and Mikasa were far enough to not take damage from Eren's transformation he forced his teeth into his skin once again. The sky freshly visible to Eren and soon the air was filled with the sound of his roar. Eren steadied himself in his titan form and darted towards Annie, launching a fist directly at her face. Annie deflected the attack and grabbed onto Eren's other arm hurdling him into a building instantly turning it into a useless pile of wood.

Eren was on his feet quickly as he noticed Hanji standing on a rooftop out of Annie's line of view. Hanji gave the signal for Eren to lead Annie to herself and numerous soldier where a trap would be anticipating to stabilize her. Eren immediately ran the opposite direction of Annie knowing she would follow close behind. He stretched his legs as far as he could towards his camouflaged team waiting to attack. He scanned the area as he turned the corner of another building lined road and could finally see Levi positioned with the other soldiers, his eyes focused on Annie's approaching figure.

"NOW!" Hanji ordered sending hundreds of fleeting arrows through Annie's body causing her to be cemented in one position. It was true that Annie couldn't call for other titans to come to her aid but she was stronger than that. She ripped a leg free from the binding and pulled it around to knock out the immediate surrounding soldiers, extinguishing their gloats and sighs of relief upon having capturing her.

As with her leg, Annie released an arm and immediately yanked the rest of her free before sprinting towards Eren who remained virulent in the area prepared to attack. She took him down effortlessly with a strategic kick. He fell hard into another building, this time, the wooden blades stabbed straight through his body, giving him one less second to try and free himself. Annie took this opportunity and pounded aggressively against Eren's left leg with one of her own, then the right one likewise, in order to paralyze his mobility for the time being.

While she was focused on the grounded Eren, soldiers made their move and advanced towards her neck. The attempts were futile as Annie gripped the cords of their 3DMG and swung them into the surrounding buildings. More soldiers came only proving to become a tragic display for Eren who watched them get slaughtered again and again. Strangled screams grew louder as one by one each brave soldier her pursued Annie was taken down in an instant. Eren roared in fury helplessly, not being able to do a thing until the regeneration completely kicked in.

After taking out rough 15 men, Annie directed her attention to Eren. He was almost capable of defending himself but not quite yet. Right as Annie leaned in to further attack, two swords thrusted into Annie's eyes then churned as they dug deeper in the sockets. Her body arched upwards as she lifted her hands to her eyes quickly to remove the aggravating swords. Levi launched himself at Annie and slashed at her neck. Though it was shielded strongly, he managed to direct her attention from Eren. Annie's current state of blindness left her without an accurate line of attack. She swatted the areas she could hear Levi in, aiming to catch hold of his cord in the midst of his attacks.

Eren watched steadily in place, plummeting his fists into the ground and preparing to hurdle towards Annie as soon as his legs returned. He was almost there. He needed Levi to not fight as a distraction for him. He growled and grumbled in frustration, straining to return to his previous state of fighting.

While Annie's eyesight was still handicapped, Levi took a moment to move onto Eren's shoulder. "Eren," Levi began sternly raising his voice. "Don't let your emotions overcome your thoughts. Hurry and fight." He left Eren with that and sent himself flying at Annie again. She keenly turned around in his direction. Levi realized her eyesight must have healed at least enough for her to see his movements.

Eren was almost ready. Steam emitted from his body as he lifted himself up enough to prop on his left knee having one leg fully revived and the other one forming itself slowly. He was dying to get up. He could feel his right leg coming back to him. He was ready, cringing with the compulsion to fight. He eyed Levi's every movement closely and no close calls were made. Levi fought fiercely and thoroughly. He spun circles around Annie and sliced harshly at the flesh. Levi shot himself around her cautiously knowing exactly where and how to avoid her attacks. There was not one flaw in his technique. That was, until today.

Levi's 3DMG cord was pulled down strenuously by Annie's reflexive grasp. Shock struck Levi's face as he plummeted down towards the ground. Annie, still holding onto Levi's cord, prevented him from immediately clashing against the floor and pulled him into her hand.

Eren panted and growled anxiously as he watched Levi lifelessly get pulled closer and closer to Annie's upper half.

'_Fight Levi!' _Eren screamed in his head. _'You're better than this!'_

Annie began to clench Levi in her fist but was jolted backwards by a kick Eren managed to throw at her, given with all the strength his injured body could handle at this point.

Relief spread over Eren as Annie's grip of the cord loosened giving Levi a chance to escape. Levi could manage it being as tactful as he was. Eren knew that Levi noticed the new opportunity for him to escape as Levi's eyes glided in Eren's direction. Levi wouldn't move. He had the brief chance to escape, to continue going but he wouldn't even move.

Eren was stunned again as he waited for Levi to make his escape.

'_Now Levi….Go now….' _Eren proceeded think. His gaze fixed on Levi's every movement that his dangling body reflexively made. Eren could see Levi's cold steel eyes reflect the desperation in his mind and a twisted smile barely formed on Levi's pale face as Annie regained her balance.

"Eren, I'm tired," Levi called out, his lips still cringing at their ends. "I'm tired of waiting, not knowing when I'll lose you, or when humanity will fall." Thin tears rolled down Levi's sympathetic face. "I'm sorry Eren."

Annie's hand containing Levi clasped together, streams of blood to splattered through the air. Scattered droplets fell against Eren's skin. Eren couldn't move now, his leg had regenerated to the point where he could get up but he was paralyzed in shock.

'_He couldn't have…I thought he was healing…I thought I- ' _Eren's thoughts silenced as his eyes followed Levi's limp body smash against the ground.

Eren, fully regenerated, lifted himself up and reached for Levi, grabbing his lightweight body and eased it down and off to the side away from being harmed even further. He flung at Annie, forcing all of his energy against her. Annie kicked her leg at Eren who dodged the attack by jumping back. Without hesitation, Eren ran at Annie, grabbed her with both hands and slammed her into a building.

Annie sat limp as Eren moved in, viciously ripping pieces of her apart, stabbing his fingers into her, scratching out the tendons that allowed particular limbs to fight back. He curved in and bit into her neck tearing apart as much as he could, roaring in frustration as he intend for her to feel his pain. He wanted her to regret everything as she died miserably.

"Eren stop! You can't kill her!" Mikasa warned heading towards Eren dander faced.

Eren could hear her but he couldn't stop, he wouldn't, it was impossible for him to draw back as images of the Special Ops Squad and Levi flashed through his mind fueling his energy.

Eren's destruction ceased as he was suddenly being forced against Annie, pushing into her, fusing with her.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted, non-hesitantly launching herself at him. She landed on his shoulder and made her way to his crooked neck, tearing into it to reach Eren. Mikasa struggled while pulling Eren out from within his titan form but successfully released him and aimed her 3DMG at a distant rooftop far enough to secure Eren.

The surrounding team flew in aiming for Annie's nape to pull her out as well. The team's efforts were deemed pointless once Annie began to freeze over, securing her body in an icy capsule.

* * *

Unconsciously, tears had been rolling down Eren's closed eyes since being forced from his titan form.

He opened his watery eyes and winced sharply at the pain that overcame his body. "What's going on?" Eren asked looking up at Mikasa's relieved face. "Where's Capt-" Eren then remembered. He gazed through Mikasa, re-watching Levi's deadly impact in his head. He sat up instantly brushing away the excruciating pain.

"Are you asking about Captain Levi?" Mikasa asked, her relief now changing into a serious expression.

"Mikasa," Eren stared at her with a feeling mixed between confusion, hopefulness, and worry. "Please tell me that he didn't really…" He watched her eyes move down as she looked at the scurrying soldiers on the ground. He followed her gaze down and saw Erwin carrying Levi's body splotched with red all over. Levi's eyes remained open and unfocused, his smile faded. His head bobbed with each step Erwin took. Eren's mouth twitched as he tried to form words, but nothing would come out. His mind blurred as he attempted to piece everything together. He slowly stood up and staggered towards the edge of the roof wanting to reach Levi. Levi needed him. Everything would be okay if they were together.

"What are you doing?" Mikasa asked, grasping Eren's arm. He remained in shock, silently crying as the entirety of his body shook in fear.

"I n-need to see him." Eren stuttered. "He was fine."

"He's dead Eren." Mikasa looked at Eren whose emotion was drenched from his face. "Don't make any rash decisions." She said while moving her hand down to hold Eren's.

Eren wiggled his hand free and fell to his knees. He covered his mouth and started to cough into his hand gasping for air while a salty taste stung on his tongue.

"W-why? He was healing. I was helping him! I would've stayed with him no matter what! So why? Why Mikasa?! Tell me why he-" Eren grabbed his stomach hurriedly and lurched forward throwing up in front of him and off of the roof. He took sharp breaths trying to hold back any more repetitive outbursts as his body ached and his throat burned. He buried his face in his hands whimpering as Mikasa placed a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry Eren." Mikasa said leaning in so he could hear her faint voice. There was no reply. Only the muffled sounds of Eren's sobs blended into the frantic yelling of the soldiers below them.

* * *

"Eren Jaeger reported that Captain Levi was killed within Annie's grasp while she was in her titan form." Erwin informed the court judge during the meeting following the recent battle. "Without Captain Levi the Special Ops Squad may be forced to disband but we'd still like to keep Eren with us in the survey corps."

"After the previous failure to reach the basement of Eren Jaeger's home and causing the death of hundreds of soldiers, why would leaving him in your custody prove to be a good idea commander?" The judge asked, eyeing Erwin closely.

"Sir, after we discovered that the walls are made by a direct correlation with the titans, we've planned to use Eren's titan abilities to regain Wall Maria by the same process. With another chance, we'll take back Wall Maria and advance successfully to Shiganshina." Erwin said straight faced, not a hint of desperation in his words.

"Commander Erwin, you're putting me in a difficult position right now." The judge said while entwining his hands together. "But I'll allow you another chance because this young man _is _humanity's last hope." He lifted his mallet to dismiss the trial as an obscure cry was made.

"Why should we rely on humanity's last hope when humanity's strongest proved to be a failure?!" someone called out from the crowd.

Eren winced at those words. He knew Levi wasn't a failure, he understood after reflecting on Levi's last words what exactly happened. It was true that Levi could have continued relying on Eren and mended day by day as time passed but Levi's mind had snapped that day and in that moment his will to fight died leaving Eren to ponder for days on just what he had done wrong or how he could've prevented this. But now he didn't want to think about Levi or even hear anything relatively related to him. He became numb to Levi's existence, eventually dismissing it completely.

* * *

Weeks went by and the inevitable fights against the titans carried on with more and more being uncovered each day. The Special Operations Squad was decided on being reformed by Erwin's orders. Said squad was now made up of Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirchenstein, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Historia Reiss and essentially Eren Jaeger.

Eren finally agreed completely to the mission concerning the recapture of Wall Maria though he was hesitant at first. Directly after the battle with Annie within the inner walls, Eren amongst others received nothing but ridicule, slanders about their missions saying that it was only killing off the human race and creating more poverty for the people living within the walls. Eren felt as if humanity didn't need him and he didn't need it anymore. The world was harsh, he knew this when he became a trainee, but he never truly understood the pain until now. The world he carried on his shoulders was becoming heavier and heavier as his reasons for holding it up slipped away with time. Reluctantly though, he accepted the mission to try and counter humanity's current stalemate.

"Okay Mikasa, all the wagons are loaded, so get your boyfriend and let's leave." Jean said walking into the Special Ops Squad's cabin.

"He's not my-"Mikasa started caught off guard by Jean's teasing words.

"Yeah yeah, just get him so we can leave." Jean said walking towards the kitchen to discuss the newest plans with Armin.

"Eren we're leaving now." Mikasa said while knocking on Eren's bedroom door. "Eren?" Mikasa opened the door and first thought that Eren must not have been in the room as she saw no one but when she opened the door further she saw him. Eren sat on his bed against the wall with a kitchen knife stabbed through the nape of his neck and leading out his front.

"Eren!" Mikasa immediately ran to Eren, her scream sending in Armin and Jean behind her. She checked if he indeed impacted his nape evidently destroying his regeneration capabilities. Mikasa grabbed onto his arms and looked into his dulled dilated eyes.

"Eren! Eren! He can't die! You can't die on me Eren!" She squeezed his arms and squeezed against his chest sobbing. The teas were near silent though blatantly visible.

Armin ran in, doing almost exactly as Mikasa by checking Eren while Jean grimaced at the sight. It was a scene he didn't like to associate himself with but Mikasa had become too important to him now and leaving her to cry wasn't an option. He walked over to her but stopped suddenly as a written letter folded on the desk besides Eren's bed caught his attention. Jean unfolded the paper and read the note. After his eyes glided over the last words he gripped the paper tightly in his hands before shoving it deep into his pocket.

"Fucking selfish coward." He mumbled glancing up at Armin and Mikasa with tears still streaming down their cheeks and slips of the name "Eren" still escaping their lips. "I won't let it end here," said the last of humanity's willpower. "It's not over until every last one of us are gone." Jean walked over to the two wailing teens and reached an arm over the both of them to pull them closer to him.

'_I have a reason to fight. For better days, less corpses, and humanity.'_ Jean assured himself clenching onto Armin and Mikasa who shuddered beneath his hold. He had his comrades and the entirety of the human population to worry about. It wasn't about him and at that moment he made his resolution to continue fighting. The note in his pocket read:

_With its strongest soldier and last hope gone, how will humanity be saved now?_

**Okay so I'm sorry?**

**Actually I really am, because I love this couple and then I just killed them, but it was like this really annoying urge that I had to work with and turn into a fic. **

**BUT**

**I think I mentioned before how I'm planning on writing a new Ereri fic and that one will NOT contain characters deaths for sure, it'll have a good ending I can promise that.**

**Thank you for reading Supplement, please review! My next fic will be posted on this account so follow me for the story alert if you'd like!~**


End file.
